


Fox

by SevenSin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin
Summary: 分级：r18特别提醒：狐狸变化为人形朋友的点梗，不想看请果断叉叉。
Relationships: Yuzu/你, 男你
Kudos: 2





	1. Primi passi

“一杯拿铁，谢谢。”

咖啡店来了一位新店员，即便被柜台遮挡住了大半个身体，也让人感到身材颀长。“请问名字？”“kogo。”“好的请稍等。”青年店员笑起来的眼尾拖延，翘起令人愉悦的弧度。“小票请拿好。”这间不大的咖啡店估计以后生意会更好吧，虽然非常想坐下来喝杯咖啡，满足视觉爱好者的欣赏本能。但，上班快迟到了。你不得不在被叫了名字之后端走拿铁出了店门。

可能是附近兼职的大学生吧，边走边想，但声音一点也不像这个年纪的男孩该有的声线，叫你名字的音色听起来和手里这杯拿铁一样烫人。

“你看起来心情不错啊。”

“是吗？可能路上多看了几眼帅哥吧。”你这次说的是实话。

不正经回答并没有引来同事什么反响。但话题被引向了你不太想发展的方向：“你的饲养证办下来了吗？”“办了，以后别提，让公司知道我养野生动物该有10张嘴才够满足那帮人的好奇心。”“不，我以后还是会问，谁让你和我一起捡的。”“要不是和你去爬山我不会摊上的，你该内疚知道吗，我这点薪水被那个小家伙花了多少，你想养我送给你养。”虽然嘴上这么说，家里那只狐狸是当初和同事一起在山上发现的，受伤了看起来也不拒绝人靠近，捡走以后治好了本想放回去，却莫名其妙开始认人不走了，只好开始在家养着。

从没养过宠物，更别说狐狸。但家里那只除了挑食意外很好养，你不止一次想过自己难道不是有什么饲养动物的天赋吧，再三确认之后判定为错觉：只不过是你家这只太好养罢了。本该是让人不安野心难测的动物。但怀里这只可能投错了胎，粘得爱往人怀里蹭，睡觉要窝在床边，极爱舔手指。虽然不想这样形容：比较乖巧得像只小狗。但一起去爬山关系要好的同事来看望这家伙之后，你立马收回了之前的判断，什么狗，脖子都快仰得六亲不认了。“你说有这么对待救命恩人的吗，可是我们一起捡下山的诶。”同事愤愤说得有板有眼。“跟了我当然不认你了，要不让他跟你，不认我我也不介意。”

“你到底吃不吃？”

虽然狐狸可听不懂人话。

自从送走了同事，这家伙就缩在沙发角落不动了，一开始觉得难得听话没有平日上窜下跳的样子，结果喂饭也不吃。“不吃就不吃，亏我觉得难得很好养。”嘴上不爽地抱怨。心里却生出一丝疑惑，该不会是生病了，可是没道理病得这样突然，看看时间，宠物医院这个点早就下班了，要是早上再不吃就送去看医生吧。“小家伙别生病，你可怜可怜我这点薪水吧。我养不起你只能睡大马路了。”

从任何角度来看这只狐狸都不是生病，昨晚分明是闹脾气了，不然现在怎么会安静得像坐敷童子一样守着自己吃早饭摇尾巴，那眼巴巴的样子都写着：我也要吃。

“Yuzu你去吃你的饭好不好，我的不行，你会营养不良，你在长身体知道吗？”没想到这家伙嗷呜一声乖乖去吃饭了。不管经历多少次你还是会在心里感叹，真是太聪明了难道能听懂人话。电视的天气播报通知高温红色警告，于是你在出门前拉上窗帘打开了空调，你记得上次被同事提醒过狐狸害怕酷暑，虽然自己不见得多喜欢冬天，但第一次也无比期盼冬天来的快点，好让这家伙出门撒欢，自己也能少点电费。

——————————————————————  
自由对我来说没有那么重要，无所谓去哪，无所谓见谁。  
——————————————————————

通常，我独自呆在丛林，不带一个伙伴。去年的雨季延绵至今，时常淅沥不止。夜晚黑色的天幕，我已经经历过数不清的次数，像无尽长河渐落，你抱我下山那天的夜晚，我想起那朵湿哒哒叶片里的芙蓉花应该盛开了。没有愈合的伤口已经很久让我无法狩猎进食，饥饿让身体无力。我来的时候不明，突然降临这片山岭，可能就这样死在这里也不知清楚来处。你来的时候给单调的丛林带来一半油画的颜色，剩下的灰白都在你抱起我时被抛向身后。自由对我来说没有那么重要，无所谓去哪，无所谓见谁。你我都不知道，决定捡起我的那天如此平凡，那天我的伤口被缝合，但被缝合的也不止有伤口。

我在你身边日复一日，憧憬，徘徊，好奇人类的生活。我偶尔变成人类的样子，我现在喜欢这副身体的感觉，他更有力量，虽然不如从前敏捷，镜子里我和你那么相似，我第一次觉得离你好近。那几个月里但凡你并不在我身边，我触摸浴室冰冷的瓷砖墙壁，柔软的沙发织物，轻易够到我从前跳起来才能到达的高台，人类指尖的触感如此不同，我捏了捏自己的皮肤，原来人类之间感知体温是这样的感觉。但我并不讨厌我本来的皮毛，因为你夸它的红色很漂亮。我从前能在夜间保持长久的清醒，能快速奔跑，但我能做的都不是你想要的，现在，我是不是可以做更多。

你对别人说，我不认你你也不介意，所以我生气没有吃饭，尽管我从不认为你在照顾上轻视我，但我依然只是一只动物，我对你没有那种重要。所以夺窗而出的那个夏日午后，我并没有想太多，想试着像人类一样在大街漫步，街上的人都向我投来注视，可能我的红色毛衣很显眼。这个季节穿它太热了，我不能在阳光下呆太久会中暑，但是我没有别的衣服，人类买东西需要一种叫货币的东西，我从前偷偷打开你的电脑学习过。所以溜回家找了一件宽大的T恤，我看街上的人类没有人不穿衣服，暴露对你们来说好像是禁忌，但你在家总是随便脱衣服，有我在也一样。你总在我面前说薪水，让我不要生病很花钱，薪水这种东西也是货币吧，为什么同一种东西人类总用不同的名字叫它，我想你需要这种东西，所以我开始兼职在一家咖啡店，希望能挣到“货币”，我终于能做到一件你需要的事。

你第一次在我面前推开咖啡店门时，玻璃风铃摇曳清脆的声音，夏天早晨的空调房温度适宜，我像人类一样和你对话。我按耐自己，不要像在家一样慌张就铺进你怀里，那天回到家我无力趴在地板上，想起上午你听到高温警报拉起窗帘，我做的很好，没有中暑花掉你的薪水被带去医院。

我再没有从前那么讨厌夏天。


	2. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又没什么大不了的事。这便是地地道道的柔情。

加班加点走出公司大门时，下着很大的雨。不过盛夏的雨好像没有那么令人讨厌，热闹的商业广场在夜间CBD大楼的映衬下显得有些荒凉。平时这个点总会有几辆打着车灯等接单的出租，但今天大概都满客。坏天气不得已你只好步行，希望路上能找到车。路过灯火通明的咖啡店，可能因为下雨，还坐着寥寥几位客人，抖抖被雨淋湿的鞋尖，你收了伞放在店外推门而进。

“一杯拿铁，谢谢。”

“这么晚了，不想睡不着的话喝可可吧。”

你抬起懊恼盯着自己湿透鞋尖的脑袋，眼前是那位好看的青年。“好看”你想，这是个多呆板的词，但一时形容不了更多。“那就可可吧，谢谢。”你端详那双眼睛时没头没尾听从了建议。

“小心烫口。”

伸手接过杯子，对面的人却还直直立在眼前，“能尝尝合你的味道吗。”你疑惑地看着眼前奇怪的店员，举起杯子尝了一口，味道是不同往日的浓郁。“很好喝，谢谢。”依然对这股微妙的好意感到不明所以，不可能，你们见过的次数屈指可数。咖啡店里新古典乐的大提琴声悠扬，时间快要接近打烊，雨声还没停，一时不知道该不该挪动脚步。除你之外的最后一位顾客这时推门而出，夏风混合雨水草木融融的气息灌入室内，又迅速消弥。这个夜晚没有什么大不了的事，味道浓郁的可可算是地地道道的柔情。那种触动，抚弄，试探的念头有点跃跃欲试。灯光突然暗下一半，青年的眼睛在吧台灯光下亮得惊人，像丛林夜视的动物，清明的眼底似将窗外夜色览尽。“抱歉，因为快打烊了，不能再让有客人进来了，你今天好像很晚。”“你记得我？”“我每天都看店外人来人往，你很容易让人记住，kogo。”他收拾完桌面，走到门口似将熄灭最后一盏灯，你怕黑，有点慌神，但总是羞于说出口，那杯可可让你放松了警惕，舌头抵着齿缝余韵的甜，青年站在玻璃风铃下，背后分明流淌的城市灯火，却让人联想到守着山间狩猎的小小野兽，夜晚这样孤身一人是常识性的危险，你收回之前无故荒唐的念头，急忙打算迈步离开，却撞到脚边不易察觉的桌腿，动静不大，却也足够听清，磕得疼痛却不至于难以忍受，可能回去又得青掉一块，这么想着脚踝却传来一整滚烫的触感，“痛吗？”这个青年简直像鬼魅，根本让人听不见脚步声，冰凉的脚踝被他握住，没有社交距离常识一般鼻息近得要命，他怎么做到窜得这样迅速毫无察觉，蹲在你脚边像嗅闻试探的动物，你勘勘用了些力气把脚从他手里收回，底下的人却蹲着没有动似有些错愕。“你受伤了。”“这个不算很大的伤没关系。”青年猛得窜起来，依然近得要命，打算张口而出说些什么却还是闭上了嘴，拉开距离时你在心里松了口气。“我能送你回家吗？你看你受伤了，而现在还在下雨。”你想说没关系，但觉得氛围有点莫名其妙让人说不出拒绝的话，你直觉如果真的拒绝，会伤害这个让人摸不着头脑的青年。

将你送到楼下，对方路上再没做出任何超出社交距离的动作，你想，这算是个好的开始吗？以后还能喝到那杯可可吗？但从这之后，很长一段时间，你再没见过这个好看的青年。

——————————————————————  
你们总是经过探索，追求，发展，或者更加复杂的过程，却到最后还是会分开，我不想和你分开，所以我再没和你见面。  
——————————————————————  
暮色掩护我迅速窜进黑暗，我奔跑时感到前所未有的失落，那些灌木丛，沿壁管道，树枝都呼啸一般从耳边掠过，在窗台跌进，我迅速在地毯上打了几个滚，掩饰被水弄湿的毛发，听到钥匙转动的声音，赶上了。你开门叫我的名字，抱起我时，身上的湿气还是出卖了我，嘴里埋怨我乱窜。用吹风机烘干，被你抱着一言不发地抚摸，我累得闭上眼睛睡着。以前我为当人类而高兴，我不了解人类，但觉得他们离你更近感到羡慕。但，我到底要多久可以这样躺进你怀里呢，我喜欢被拥抱，亲近，喜欢就会舔手指，但当人类很难受，你的脚会从我手里收回，你会在我靠近时后仰，我为你做好喝的饮料，也不能让你太开心。人类喜欢防备，当一只狐狸会更好，我只需要等待，你每次出现在面前我只需要扑进怀里，没有人类可以这样被你对待吧。人类的我，靠近会让你却步吗，你收回脚就让我喘不上气，我很久以后才从书里学习到，你们总是经过探索，追求，发展，或者更加复杂的过程，却到最后还是会分开，我不想和你分开，所以我再没和你见面。

但我依然没法控制自己有时变成人类，并且和从前相比，保持出人类的形态更加长久，我意识到自己很特殊，而这份特殊是你给我的，到底我变成人类是什么用意，这份答案在你捡到一只流浪猫时我找到了，我气愤咬断了猫的尾巴，想给被给予和我同样宠爱的它还以痛击。嫉妒流于动物的天性，不需要学习，就算不是猫，别的人我也不能接受，狐狸的身体，除了咬掉猫尾巴还能做什么呢。我必须成为呆在你身边的人，我开始深信不疑密谋作为人类的生活。

欲望无时不有，热烈而持久;但上帝立得更高，欲望高举的双手永远无法企及它所渴慕的境界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • petrichor词源来自希腊。Petri石头，ichor意味“希腊神话中诸神体内所流淌的液体”，这个词的意思是the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil。雨后泥土的香气，又称scent of rain，雨的香味。干涸许久，初雨的气息


	3. déréalité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 声音像幻像，指明不出任何可能的前景，你对他一无所知。

对面的男人龟缩在一套昂贵的丝质西装里，你不喜欢这样的场合，却碍于颜面不得不来，工作总会有身不由己的时候，年终收尾生活过的手忙脚乱，圣诞节，你想，今天是圣诞节，你为什么一定非得坐在这里。

落地窗外夜幕下华灯初上，高层建筑俯瞰这座城市的夜景透着陌生疏离的美感，来时的路上看到挽手散步的情侣，路过装点钻石般精致的玻璃橱窗，挂满星空灯的人造圣诞树下很多人合影留念。一切热闹非凡，才显得自己一成不变的生活和人群割裂得难受。

“咖啡不合胃口吗？”

回过神来望着手里几乎没有动过的褐色饮料，连忙摇了摇头拿起杯子灌了一口，想着今晚大概是睡不着了。

“你，今晚还有安排吗？”对面的男人发话滑向今晚的重点，你一时不知如何回答，你好像确实没有安排，但不代表就愿意被安排。

“安排倒是没有，今晚唯一的应酬就在您这儿了，回去就自个儿忙着再加会儿班吧，您知道的，年末总是忙的晕头转向。”

“今天圣诞节都不放自己假吗？”

“不放了，明天还要给上司交差呢，可惜圣诞不是我们的法定节假日，不然我肯定放自己假，您说是吧。”你露出营业的假笑顺杆儿逃避着回答，看来逃避奏效了，把送对方到了地下车库，婉拒了“顺路相送”的好意而后道别。迈出大楼时冷风吹得你打了个寒噤，紧了紧衣领，12月真是从里到外都冷得要命。从出租车下来才发现，今冬的初雪已经来临了，举起手机，拍了张照，空无一人的雪景有些寥落，转动门锁时你想起来，家里那个小家伙最喜欢冬天了，今晚放它到雪里玩一会儿吧。换下行动不便的高跟鞋和厚连衣裙，穿上宽松的家居服取了把伞，抱着早就忍不住撒欢的狐狸到楼下庭院，刚放下来就好不兴奋地疯跑了几圈。你坐在旁边的凳子上看得发笑，竟然很羡慕因为一场初雪就可以高兴得满地打滚的动物，显得自己有点更惨了。

这时，你听到雪地里一阵阵短促微弱的哀鸣，走近一看是只气息微弱的花猫，可能是流浪猫，眼睛微弱着睁开，你急忙抱起来，呼唤还没玩儿尽兴的狐狸，不知道是不是错觉，那抹红色乖乖跟在你身后回家的脚步又轻又慢，出乎意料的毫不任性。

猫算是在家里住下了，占据了yuzu从前的一席之地，身体并未恢复，所以暂且夜里把它放在床边。你想了很久要取什么名字，都被手头的事暂且搁置，你以前知道，猫和狐狸不能一起养，对yuzu抱有一点担心，但这只狐狸对自己不喜爱的事物在你面前一副高傲不爱搭理的样子，倒让人放宽了心，莫名联想到才养他不久时，对同事那副六亲不认的样子，真是直觉好懂的动物，你这样想。

但这个念头在一周后下班的一个下午被彻底改变，现实多么天真又荒唐，但要说是否后悔莫及，答案却是否定。

转动门锁后，你被眼前的景象惊呆了，客厅里都是打斗的痕迹，耳朵比眼睛先一步被攻陷，屋里回荡猫的凄惨哀嚎，却不见那只受伤的动物身影，眼睛搜寻突然被沙发上躺着的人吓了一跳，想赶紧退出房间报警，下一秒看到脸时却顿住了脚步，那副面孔，轻易就唤起难以忘却的夏日夜晚。红色毛衣看起来质地上乘柔软，安放在腹部洁净莹白的手指，倒在沙发上酣睡的表情无限柔和，在如此强烈的哀嚎声里都像做着一场美梦，这情景多么怪异，美得让人背脊发凉。你愣在原地，一时不知是叫醒青年，还是先找出猫，哦对，你的狐狸也失踪了。那双眼睛幽幽转醒时看到立在面前愣住的人，眼底闪过一丝显而易见透亮的欢愉，你被人一把从脖子揽过亲昵拥抱，还没跟上似的脑海回味那双眼睛，明明被抱着，这怪异的姿势却也像相互拥抱。

“你回来啦，我好想你。”

鬓发蹭得脖颈似要起火一般，对缄默不语的人也没有讨要回应，像自顾自温情脉脉地喃喃自语，叙述着永远无人应答的问题：“你不想我吗？”

那么陌生却自然而然的亲密，都让人怀疑自己是否在平行世界里和对方有过几百次厮磨，毫不设防又毫无顾忌。空气里一闪而过腥甜的气息让你清醒，慌忙推开对面的人，“你为什么在这里？”你没有问是谁，这样出众的气质任何人都会过目不忘。

“我每天都在这里，这里是我的家啊kogo。”只有叫你的名字时，语气出卖了他伪装的从容“你不抱我吗，你不喜欢抱我了对不对。”

几乎是拼命压下对这无辜的控诉莫名想要回应的柔情，你气自己这种状况下还能生出如此毫无道理不合时宜的情绪，“虽然我们见过，但，你是怎么进来的？” 不，你不是想问这个。

“你想做什么。”这也不是你想问的。

漂亮的青年却似乎还在为被推开的拥抱感到受伤而一言不发，像你那只生气不爱搭理人的狐狸。“这些都是你做的吗？”你收拾好理智，企图指控当下的一片狼藉。“我不知道你是怎么进来的，但我的猫受伤了，yuzu，不，我的狐狸，也不见了，如果是你做的，把它还给我你就能离开，我不会追究你报警。”心底却在作痛要以这种方式作别一见倾心的人。

“我哪里也不去，我无处可去，是你把我带来这里的。”声音像幻像，指明不出任何可能的前景，你对他一无所知，直觉对方的疯癫，却怎么也没办法和泰然安坐在眼前姿态平静相互对峙的人合为一体，语意指向从未察觉的荒唐现实。被直面的人揽住，眼底生出难以置信的幻像，因为拥抱的姿势只能看见头顶乌黑的发旋，青年的背部奇异地生出一尾漂亮的红色毛发摇摆不停。

“看，yuzu在这里，你不会让我走了对吧。”

这时你才第一次伸手试图触碰青年，试探着抚上眼下松软的头发，环抱你腰间的手一点松开的迹象也没有，感知到一瞬间真实的人类发丝触感终于让你脑袋一片轰鸣：“这不可能。”环住腰间的手忽而离开，抓住你的手臂拉向摇摆的红色狐尾：“要摸一摸吗？”明明是一双人类的眼睛，抬起头询问的眼神却如动物般袒露无疑。捧着青年冰凉的脸颊，指腹仿若抚过光滑柔软的绸缎，你想，这是个多么美妙的梦境，明天一睁眼，或许再不会梦见第二次，像那个令人无故留恋的夏日夜晚般稍纵即逝。这样一想，下一秒便轻易接受了一切，青年如愿收起尾巴。

“Yuzu？”“嗯？”“很晚了，我们去睡觉好吗？”“好啊。”对方甚至亲昵地在你怀里蹭了蹭。

他这样习惯睡在你身旁，躺下时，你想今夜，和一个看起来的成年男性这样睡在一起，不是做梦是什么，会生出狐尾的男人，猫的哀嚎，失踪的狐狸，你只要睡上一晚，明天一切都将回归他们该有的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • déréalité 隔除现实。  
> “消除现实世界”与“不现实”不同，对现实的拒绝透过某种幻想表现出来，眼里的世界不再是现实的了，幻觉中同时看见自己爱情的种种离奇曲折和幻境;［罗兰•巴特］


	4. Larvatus prodeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larvatus prodeo——拉丁语，意为“戴着假面前进”。

等待的焦虑并不都那么强烈；也有忧郁的时候；在我等待时，周围的一切都蒙上了一层虚幻颜色——我打量着其他来咖啡馆的人，他们或谈笑风生，或静静看书——他们不是在等待。光顾着家咖啡馆的人，不管是谁，只要与你有那么一点点相似，我首先的本能冲动便是辨识，通过谵妄奇想来与你神交。

我的嫉妒剧烈发作在那个午后，这是我最爱的季节，是我平日安睡的时候，你却捡来一只猫分走给我的爱，你不在这里，却到处都是你的气息，那个家伙虚弱无力，却对你的一切嗅嗅闻闻，像我刚开始时对你小心翼翼的那副样子，轻易让我联想到这家伙与你的往后，我再没办法接受曾经的怀抱从此不能独享，你叫我时也会叫这个可怜家伙的名字，尽管它还来不及有名字，你打破了我的计划，我安心做一只狐狸，但如今我分不清我是谁，这是一条死胡同，我深陷其中不能自拔的陷阱，如果我不还击，唯有毁灭。就像一次灾难。血液腥软畅快的味道久违，安抚我暴动焦躁神经的良药，逃避现实冲撞拉扯的美梦里世界独有你和我，哀嚎是控诉得不到你的美丽乐章，而我可以，只有我可以。我在你面前醒来，那可怜的哀嚎依旧不止，我憎恨这与你有关的弱小凄惨，我也想痛得向你大吼大叫，对等待三缄其口的日日夜夜，不能演练人类爱上你的情景的每一天，我都为了那个怀抱而忍受，但如今却被轻易撕裂，只因雪地里那小小一声悲鸣，我咬断它的尾巴，而我呢，我是个被截肢的人，依然能感到失去腿的痛苦(1)。谁会是首先愈合的那一个呢，你捧着我的脸，问我去睡觉好不好，我想是我，一定是我。

——————————————————————  
“我冷，咱们回家去吧。”  
——————————————————————

我“镇静地”拣起一本书，像在咖啡馆“镇静地”端起杯子，点单时他让我试试雪顶，不过说实话，1月还很冷，惯常我是不会在这个季节吃一丁点冰冷的东西，架不住那“求您试试我的手艺”的期盼眼神，味道说不上最好喝，但确是有史以来最合口味的。但焦灼就像毒药一样，让人品味不出这杯咖啡百分百的美味，有点可惜。独自走出店门，准备晚一点回家，表面生活其实没有发生太大的变化，南方大寒的节气，走在路上没有风也很冷，但冬天总算快要过去了，街道上渐渐有了置办年节的氛围，让人不禁想到上次圣诞节，现在看来好像不算是“一个人”过了——要不要把家里除旧饰新一下——走在街上漫无目的地这样想。要不还是先考虑一下新年礼物吧。以为是挡住了后边人的去路，旁边小轿车的喇叭声没有停歇，不耐烦得撇头回看，驾驶座上的男人笑吟吟地向你打了招呼。“我想这次，你没机会拒绝我了吧。”

你咂了口今天第二杯咖啡，没有下午那杯雪顶好喝，但也是并不算差的高级橱窗里的味道。“你有意愿考虑下吗？”你看着对面长得并不算差的男人，甚至也算是一表人才，明明应该追求者众多，轮不到自己被人家追求。“有点冒昧请原谅，我想问，顾先生这句话，是用您甲方的身份问的，还是一位仅和我吃过两次饭的异性呢。”你脑子里想起下午咖啡馆里和年轻女店员相谈甚欢的漂亮青年。“

抱歉，上次恕我冒昧，我想正式追求你一次，可以吗？”你心里抱有不少疑问，为什么是你，你才第一次端详起眼前人的眼睛，金丝边眼镜，眼尾是你喜欢的样子，像狐狸。突然有点晃神又失落，算了，都不重要了。

“可以。”

你听到自己这样回答，走出咖啡馆，对方有点喜不自胜的将你送回来了家，下车道别，走了一段才发现车并没有开走。转过身却觉得有些消受不了这样的温柔。

打开家门，家里的狐狸适时抱了上来却在你怀里打了个喷嚏：“你身上怎么会有香水味，好呛。”说着继续伸过脖子猛嗅。

“好了，不舒服就不要凑这么近。”

“不要。”

“今天坐了同事的车，可能是他车上的香水吧。”已经一个月了，每天回家被漂亮过分的男孩又闻又抱还是让你不太习惯。

“快放开我做饭。”

那双手才闷闷不乐的放开，到底还是雏鸟情节。你端过男孩喜欢的奶油乌冬放在餐桌前：“吃饱了先去睡觉好吗？”

“那你呢。”

“工作要加班。”

“那我可以坐在你旁边睡吗？”

“不行。”

“那你要回来一起睡，不能睡沙发去。”

你只能在心里无奈地叹了口气答应他，分开睡的计划又泡汤了。

其实没有什么非加不可的班，两杯咖啡让人睡意全无，做起没被催促太紧的案子，一头扎进去便忘了时间，回神过来窗外天空破晓时才有了一点困意。作息习惯真的该改改不能再灌咖啡了，倒上床的时候这样想到，熟睡的人翻了个身极具自然地拥抱上来：“你好晚。”而你不再想做任何回应。

躺到中午才幽幽转醒，手机5个未接，5个未读消息。不禁慌了一下，从前休息日不至于有这样多的工作通知。点开发现，全部来自一个人，你这才回想昨晚莫名其妙答应了人家什么，来人进攻很猛烈，内容大概是下次的约会时间。其实这段关系你没有抱什么期待，只是想着这个年纪的人，再谈谈恋爱没什么不好，被人喜欢终究是不容易的事。

推了推旁边发型乱得像独角仙的脑袋：“你的咖啡店兼职，快迟到了。”

“诶……”旁边人极不情愿的语气让你怀疑，为什么，当只狐狸不好吗，做人的烦恼可太多了。送走那孩子之后家里总算安静了下来，他最近鼓捣咖啡豆很开心，整个人都迷了进去，虽然你还算个喜欢咖啡的人不至于反感，每天往咖啡馆跑的热乎劲儿仿佛陷入热恋一般。想到这儿，那令人焦躁的场景又涌了上来。你给对方回了消息，敲定好了下次见面。

一切进展顺利，青年得意洋洋炫耀手里明晃晃的资格证：“以后都能让你喝到好喝的咖啡啦。”

你作势鼓起了掌：“恭喜，有想要的礼物吗？”

“你送给我吗？”

“当然。”

“那只要是你送的就可以。”

手机却不合时宜地响起来，拉开窗户瞥到楼下眼熟蹭亮的黑色小轿车“我也要去。”拗不过也只能随他去了。

“给你带了咖啡豆，一定要尝尝，这可不是容易买到的品种。”

“下次见面也可以给，你不会为了这个特意跑一趟吧？”

“为什么不可以。”男人这时瞥到站在你身旁的青年，眼底闪过一抹不易察觉的讶异，商务工作做到他这个位置，美丽皮囊不论男女总归见过不少，像这样毫无矫饰的漂亮让他这样挑剔的人也不得不承认眼前一亮，即便对方也是个男人。

察觉到突然停顿的尴尬氛围，你适时拍了拍青年的后背：“这是顾先生，打个招呼吧。”青年却只是一动不动的样子，盯着眼前休息日仍然身着服帖西装的男人，没头没尾地说道：“我冷，咱们回家去吧。”你这才注意到男孩跟你跟地匆忙，只着了一件单衣。那股故作伪装的可怜眼神，对你来说，永远都受用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)摘自罗兰•巴特《恋人絮语》


	5. 各得其所

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试着用绵长的等待  
> 来传递一首诗中  
> 滚烫的一行

00  
他这样贪恋你的味道，你也从来不敢说，自己不期待一个回家的拥抱。

02

回去路上数落到青年没礼貌也不吭声，你抱着不算沉的咖啡豆，看包装能猜到价格不菲：“yuzu，你想试试这个咖啡豆吗？可以送给你做下实验哦。”

“你每天都和他呆在一起对吗？你们身上有一样的香水味，都很难闻。”旁边的人答非所问。

听到心里不自觉有些窝火又羞愧，被轻易览透了私密的一部分，这话唯独从他嘴里说出来让人感到前所未有地委屈。“yuzu，人类有很多种关系，比如我正在做的这种，是恋爱，或许会有结婚，组建家庭，那就是家人。想分享同样的兴趣就会有朋友。”你不禁想到咖啡店和他相谈甚欢的那个女孩。“你应该也交到朋友了对吧？”

“可我不需要。”你已经很久没有看过他露出这样收敛不住的残暴情绪，仿佛被拉回第一次见他安睡在沙发上的夜晚，那么荒诞怪异。那只断尾猫因为你浑浑噩噩和青年睡了一宿，已经错过接上的最佳时机，第二天找到那只瑟缩在角落里的可怜小家伙，一时都没办法将眼前的残酷景象和身后的漂亮青年联系在一起。

“我总后悔没有杀掉那只猫。”青年眼神阴郁地向你撂下这句话。

这几日冷战鲜少交流的人，却还是会在睡觉时不自主地靠近，对你戒不掉本能的肢体接触，内心总会因此软成一团黄油。你从来没有敢揭开占有欲表面下的东西，多思考一秒都会感到自己在发疯，但脑子不会骗人，身体也不会，他这样贪恋你的味道，你也从来不敢说，自己不期待一个回家的拥抱。

03

“你穿这件很好看。”

“谢谢。”

你对身上这件露背的酒红色连衣裙还有些无所适从，纤细的吊带挂在肩膀仿若无物。“放轻松，只是想请你吃顿味道不同晚餐。”你点了点头并没有再回应什么，高档私人酒庄装潢光鲜亮丽，你不得不拿出一派稳重成熟的样子，游刃有余地周旋，走过拱顶浮雕的长廊与螺旋楼梯，侍者将你们带到一处还算隐蔽的窗边座位。男人向你介绍起了这里的招牌菜多么值得一试。

你的心思却早在进门瞥到吧台那抹熟悉的身影时就飞到天边。才想起，自打他拿到资格证后，因为冷战他已经鲜少向你提起近况，如今看来工作比想象中顺利。不同于在咖啡馆系上围裙的乖巧模样，那身为咖啡师量身定做的红黑色马甲正装，衬得背影挺括。才觉得在你身边总是无理取闹的撒娇模样才是长久的错觉，出落成年轻姑娘看过一眼就会心动的挺拔青年，魅力无穷的气质。

上菜的过程有些冗长繁琐，等这顿饭吃完暮色早已降临多时，和男人正要走出走廊尽头，巴赫的曲子在大厅回响，音符化在空气中残留的酒液和甜品味道里，长条玻璃窗透出晕黄的暖光，反射在冰冷的大理石墙面，你突然被男人圈住：“应个景，行个贴面礼吧女士。”好巧不巧，恰逢看到一个熟悉的身姿走来心里漏掉一拍，扭头无意亲到了男人的嘴角，你猛得脑海轰鸣。面前人愣了一下又惊又喜，却顺着你的余光察觉到走廊尽头有人，急忙将暧昧的拥抱放开，捏了捏你的手指：“我去车里等你。”

等待男人快步离开，你仍然不敢扭头看向走廊里的身影，那让人会错意的半秒亲吻中，你瞥见他站在暗昧灯光下，漂亮又孤独，闪过令大脑一瞬间空白地心疼。明明是蚌壳里的珍珠，众星捧月的一颗打磨好的钻石，他应该生来就被这样对待才对——人类世界里如果有什么可以弥补掉他舍弃的自由生活的话。

你转身钻进嵌有全身镜的洗手池隔间里，有时候会觉得这只是另一种形态的熟睡：捡到他照顾他的自己，都只是在他的梦境中。他所在的地方，是这个世界的人去不了的偏僻一隅，你们如此各处两界，尽管除你们之外，任谁也分不清你们二者有何不同。你从来没有触碰到任何东西，天花板罩着你的全身的光亮，轻飘飘得释放掉所有重量，你触碰不到他。

全身镜映照着青年走到你背后，隔间的屏风将这里围成一处半私密的空间，圣诞夜后的那个夜晚，你仍旧不只一次相信，所遇见的一切都是在梦里。但今天，现实又要将你推到前所未有的实在当中了。

青年搂着你行了一个贴面礼，妄图吻到嘴角却被躲开。“如果我也说我在等你呢。你还会去他那儿吗？”脸颊摩擦到的青年梳好的鬓发，你第一次看到藏在上挑眼尾里的小痣。  
“罢了，我以为你不在乎。”埋在你颈窝呼吸的人将你放开，鼻尖闪过他身上鲜少出现的工业香味，是发蜡的味道。虽然早已在家拥抱过无数次，但头一次紧张到内心打鼓。青年的指尖滑到你的耳朵，又放下：“我在外面等你。”接着他顿了顿，似有些无奈叹了口气：“就算我等不到，记得早点回家。”身前的阴影抽离，眼前只剩下冰凉的空气。

高跟鞋磨得你脚后跟疼痛，但早已无暇顾及，你下意识想，他怎么会觉得等不到呢：如果他要的只是他刚刚所表达的。你到底从来没有相信过他，总在度量感情里有多少是依恋、回报和占有。但他早就向你交付过最贵重的东西：没有自由后，仅仅作为一个人呆在你身边。

你想起小时候做过的游戏：孩子们随着琴声绕着椅子转圈，椅子总是比孩子的总数少一个，音乐一停，各抢一张坐下，剩下的最不灵活的、最倒霉的孩子，他只好傻头傻脑地站着，成了多余的人。

他天然自愿将自己变成了一个多余的人。

这时你还从不觉得这会是爱，但人类言语究竟传达不了这样情感的质地，那孩子也从来不说爱你，他总是在等待。

你在门口从侍应生手里接过外套，檐下走廊的穿堂风猛烈，像是要下雨了，暮色灯光下的人鬓发被吹乱，就像这样，他早就在你看得到看不到的地方傻头傻脑站过多久，这个多余的人，是恋人。


	6. 沸腾

进入浴室的时候，热腾腾的雾气还没有散去，留在镜面上，均匀将你的面孔盖得模糊。你打开淋浴喷头，温水适时将你淋个透彻，你尽量不去想象几分钟前同样使用这间浴室的青年，他甚至已经提前为你将水温调整到最适宜。回家路还没走到一半便遇上如约而至的大雨，只能让你们先放弃了回家的打算。返回酒庄定了一间价格不算便宜的套房，就当是庆祝吧，你无论如何也不想在与爱人一起的第一天就被大雨淋得无精打采。

擦拭头发的时候，青年执意要上手帮忙，你本想先逃避试着去处理淋湿的衣服。“别担心，我已经放进烘干机了。”感到头发由重变轻，由黏贴变干松，长发被身后的指尖拢起，似有若无地划过后颈，几乎是用力才按耐住被激起的身体微小的抖动b。但被身后人滚烫的唇贴到后颈时，让先前的一切克制都作废。浴袍被青年用力往下拉到小臂。肩颈承受更为过火的舔舐，湿热的鼻息喷在后颈，你察觉到身后人的呼吸有些失控。叫起名字，却也不再应答。心底没由来得一阵钝痛，转过身抱住青年的后背安抚。

乌云遮蔽天空，今晚注定见不到月亮。窗外风景没入夜色，灯光下，透着雨水的玻璃窗面显现映像。你看见了自己抱着他，谈不上了无生气，却也不是多么鲜活。但你怀里这个人，原本并不是如此。那个夏夜你推开咖啡馆时，他的眼睛那么明亮空灵，往后却目睹过不止一次青年滑向极端遮蔽双目的时候，要么安静阴郁地反常，要么就低声叨念要杀掉猫，都是因为你。“yuzu我答应你了，你等到了，就不会再有别人。”你心底又默念一遍自己说的话，实在说得不够漂亮，却也不懂怎样说可以让他安心一点，但没关系，往后你们有的是时间可以弥补。

青年此时才因为你的话抽离掉一点，低头呆呆望着你们靠在一起的膝盖一动不动，你想这几日终究把他累坏了，在你记忆里，他从未在清醒时和你拒绝亲密这样久，也从未如此“周到”过，为你调试水温烘干衣服，努力比人类生活得更像人类。你努力将他抱得更紧了些，青年洗过的柔软发丝搭在额间，刘海长长地有些稍到眼角，已全然没有白天时的武装，轻易让人涌起泛滥的温柔溺爱。

正想轻声哄一下怀里失落的人睡觉，脚踝却被突然钳住，青年低头看着你微红的脚后跟，指腹摩挲那片红色带来微妙的痛意，你知道他在想什么，虽然想收回脚告诉他这不是什么值得担心的问题，却联想到记忆深处，你以为再也见不到他以前的那个夏夜，也是被握住脚踝，那一次你蛮横得收了回去，如今你告诉自己，不能再动，不能再把脚从他手里收回了。便牵住青年的手主动揽到自己腰间：“好了，都说了没事，你不想抱抱我吗。”没想到听了这话的人，就着脚踝将你的小腿拉到他身后，你不得不一只脚环住面前人的腰，姿势陡然暧昧，全身的衣物都被扔进烘干机，彼此唯身着浴袍，近得能感到青年精壮胸膛的温度。而你自己，衣服早已被拉到小臂，肩颈的皮肤一览无余。你才突然慌乱摸了摸胸口一片光滑，松了口气，想到被你取下来放在洗手台上的前任礼物。“如果是找那条项链，你洗澡的时候我已经扔掉了。”波澜不惊的叙述，你只是个等待被通知的人，这时你才终于嗅到了一点眼前人那股熟悉的傲慢，还有这独一份的占有，终于放下担心，主动吻上眼前人的唇。

原本并没有考虑借亲吻有进一步的目的，你不止一次想象过未来爱人的样子，可能是个从不读诗，说话却像写诗的人。你眼前这个人，比想过的所有都要美妙，一个不明白如何把爱说到嘴边，做起一切来却都在说爱你的人。从不曾见过这样欲说还休的狂热，险些认错了它的好，于是那点木讷和笨拙被统统冲垮。明明只是抓住眼前人的衣袖，脑海里因为止不住复盘着过去的生活，胸中的悸动被过往种种汇集而成的呼啸海浪卷起，亲吻早就由不得你，唇齿被撬开，对方的舌头试探过境的第一秒，身体迫近一股碾碎本能的眷恋。窗外暗夜中的积雨云依然没有散去，你不着边际的想，这雨恐怕会一下一整晚。这份情感的底色与雨幕如此相似，初尝便不会是悸动的亮粉色，那些猫的断尾，哀嚎，他的伪装，狠戾，咖啡，睡着的拥抱，回家的拥抱，他迫近你的方式如此像拼尽全力压制逃跑的猎物——身前人急切伸长了脖子，双双倒在了洁白的双人床上——还没有长大，像个无法对自己控制自如的幼兽，那么用力，倾尽所有做一场赌局。揽住腰的手臂结实有力，胸口紧贴感受到彼此追逐的心跳，就是这样理所当然毋庸置疑的人类特征，才让你觉得残酷。怎么这爱就任由世界将他，将你们卷往迷茫的未知。你堪堪放开眼前人的唇，相互靠得极近，剧烈喘息，勾住眼前人的脖颈，低声询问对这份不可理解的勇气的不解：“为什么是我，永远变成人类，难道不恐惧吗。”对方堪堪沉入情欲的身体早已让眼眸蒙上一层迷乱的水汽，你等到一句不假思索的本能回答：“不知道，我只想要我们两个人。”眼前人顿了几秒“要永远。”接着不等你回答，不耐烦得凑上湿润的唇，继续他被打断的，沉醉的亲吻。

你问的是他，他却对你说，“我们。”

你久久被青年话语里纯粹的引力所吸引，决定放下心里那些纷繁的衡量与思辩，回应这份坚定坦荡。他能凭借爱意本能从不恐惧付出的巨大代价，庸俗的人类世界里，你唯有在他面前做个学习者。抚上爱人震颤的肌肤，你相信自己在观照某种爱的本质，游离于种种论述之外。


	7. 身体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “浇灌着灵魂之源泉  
> 最美而最纯净的雨  
> 降临自身体的乌云”  
> ————《身体》阿多尼斯

抚过环在后腰的手，拉下挂在身体上早已凌乱不堪的浴袍，你从未这样主动选择在任何人面前首先卸下这形同虚设的遮掩，有过的一个个前任们，要不就等他们上手脱掉，要不就索性不脱。但符号对面前这个人来说唯有消解，你第一次觉得，没有什么可以回报他的，不如遂了他的意，做一次顺从的猎物。青年的指节贪恋抚过每一寸柔软的赤裸，发泄身体隐瞒不了的躁动。接着顺从得被人翻了个身，后背贴上青年滚烫的身体，被大手钳住腰窝，毫无章法的亲吻和舔舐急切落遍全身，明明从前捡到他时也是这样喜欢舔手指向你示好，如今被按在身下，同样的舔舐却仿佛即将要被拆吃入腹，果不其然，肩膀被克制不住的人一口咬痛，泄出一声惊叫。臀缝被青年的炽热顶住，明明自己并不是第一次行男女之事，心底却涌起阵怪异的背德感羞得红透了脸，身体久违被唤醒灼烧的情欲。忽而后背一凉，青年的身体没有再贴近，转头看了看身后的人，差点被眼前的景象冲击得头脑发晕，青年莹白的指间多了一个红色的小包装袋，脱下浴袍的匀称身体展露无疑，卡住你的双腿修长健硕，腹部的肌肉喷张因为情欲悸动地起伏，腰胯曲线流畅，肤浅的视觉动物如你，霎时在心底骂了一句脏话，身后的欲望在体内叫嚣。你看着那双与情欲拉扯焦躁的眼睛转而视线落在他指间被撕开的包装袋：“给我，我帮你戴。”发抖的声线出卖羞耻，但身上的人只是自然地递过你，温柔帮你翻了个身面对面，你才看到那刚刚卡在你腿间的家伙，被刺激得口干舌燥。双手探到青年的腿间，手指被黏腻的润滑打湿，触碰到性器充血的脉络，感觉自己越发有点不知羞耻。反倒是对面人毫无顾忌对你岔开双腿，任你穿戴留恋过每一处私密，性器在你眼前因为触碰诚实地抖动，忍不住隔着薄膜，指腹在炽热的顶端摩擦点弄，腰胯在眼前几不可见地抽搐，青年性感地呻吟出声。

情色让爱人如此脆弱，每每一个触碰最后的防线都被瓦解，顺从地翻过身背对着身后的人，对动物来说，这是融入骨血无需任何学习的原始体位，青年的一只手撑在身侧，居高临下看着眼前雌伏的柔软身体，攥在你腰侧的力道更重了些，毫不留情得顶入前端，久久未经情事的下身条件反射得夹紧，十指紧扣住身下的床单，酸胀的异物感和深处还未被造访的瘙痒从交合处蔓延至全身，激出一声惊叫。窗帘与床头软包的天鹅绒晕染空气中旖旎的氛围，青年又重重顶入一截，动作透出不容质疑的果断，显示摈除冒进的耐心和敏捷。终于完全没入后，两人同时发出满足的叹喟，不适很快被身后的诱惑取代，费力追逐欲望感到骨头里充满无助的泡沫，被青年毫不留情地抽插卷入欢爱的冒险，试图强压下愈发高亢的尖叫，但身后人为此压抑感到不满：“从前森林里的母狐狸叫得太难听了，我总是独自度过发情。你声音真好听，我好喜欢。”没有一个下流的词，但话语间的动物性让你瘫软得感到诡吊的快意。夸奖表意出天真烂漫的讨好，听到耳朵里却是令人迷乱的情热，然而越是逃避，越是渴望青年能给予加更加粗鲁的草干，却吐不出一个听起来不那么脏污不堪的索求，只能屈从本能不停将腰胯往身后人怀里撞，青年却一点没在话语上打算放过：“你这样叫给过别人听吗，那些狐狸做爱的叫声整个小山坡都能听到。”爱人沉浸情欲的音色宛如大提琴的琴弦在耳边拨弄，你尚不敢在此刻开口招供那些无始无终早已遗忘的旧情，只能紧紧握着身后那修长有力的手臂，解放出身体追逐欲望的天性任青年肆意妄为，“不回答我吗。”你在心底咒骂着这该死的占有欲：“你爱听的话，以后只叫给你一个人听。”

“那就是别人也听过，对吗？”看不到爱人的表情，害怕青年又被妒意蒙蔽误入歧途，身后露出狡黠笑意的人在没有间歇的欢爱中舔上眼前柔软绯红的耳窝，口中搅弄的黏腻唾液伴着身后碾弄的羞人节奏一同蹿进脑海，仿佛飞鸟充盈在情色天空翱翔，将欲望顺势挑拨成等待已久的燎原野火。

“我得讨回来。”接着出乎意料的，青年节奏异常的索取搅得你五脏六腑似都在巨震中错位。在他身下蜕变成如一个初次情爱中受惊的孩子，根本来不及在心中感叹他对性爱如此天赋异禀，便被推上从未有过的快感，没到达巅峰便刷新旧日底线，疯狂顶弄的节奏中说不出一句求饶的话，张口便撞碎成呻吟，控制不住的涎水从嘴角滴落，第一次对海啸般的情欲感到恐惧，身体被勾引得像只发情的兔子，精神却在错乱中无法对强烈的快感坦诚相待，交合处像炭火般灼烧的热度，瘫软在爱人身下无力招架这样的激情。

于是你放逐自己游荡，额头抵住酒店床品的雪白，过近而无法聚焦的双目混沌，脑海里探寻两人有过的温存，没有办法将当下归结为自己身体的敏感，却也没有足够的自信相信爱人是因为自己才如此失控。但身后人显然最擅长打破你的妄自菲薄：托起你瘫软的身体紧抱在怀，修长的指节抚过紧绷的小腹、腰侧、然后是因为情动而挺立的胸部，滑过肩颈与下颌骨，像在理由不明的一一确认。而后听到耳边低吟：“我以为自己在做梦，你让我这样失控。”你才恍惚被这句白描一般的叙述安抚，你们确确实实到达为这样密切关系的节点，情爱带来超脱想象的快慰时也带来意料之外的甜蜜与幸福。这太诱人了，只有投降的份。你想今后会被自己身后的人惯出一身恶习也说不定，被这个野蛮生机富有深情的漂亮男人击溃防线。满心陶醉地摆出求欢的姿态，任由被送上情欲的巅峰。


End file.
